fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover: Season 2
This is a list of Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 2. Don't delete episodes. Episodes Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Money Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons make parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! This time, however, they make parodies of Money Rock! 1st Song: $7.90 Once A Week, written by Zim. Dib spends his money unwisely, and learns a money-management technique. Parody of $7.50 Once A Week. 2nd Song: Giant Girly Debt, written by Timmy Turner. This song teaches about the U.S. National Debt, portrayed by a young girl. Parody of Tyrannosaurus Debt. 3rd Song: Walkin On Wall City, written by Sheen. This song teaches about stocks. Parody of Walkin On Wall Street. 4th Song: Where The Money Goes, written by Dib. This song teaches about how money comes out of our pockets and into others. Parody of the song of the same name. 5th Song: The Check's In The Mail Again, written by Danny Phantom. This song teaches about how checks go to the mailbox and paid to the collector. Parody of The Check's In The Mail. 6th Song: This For Those, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches about the history of barter and currency. Parody of This for That. Note: There was no parody for Tax Man Max due to the length of each episode. Quotes Jimmy: Got the Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! studio working again, meaning we need more songs! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Here! Jimmy: Okay. ToonNick... Or Not? (written by Curiusgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is against ToonNick and tries to protect Nick Jr. Note: Timmy protects Nick Jr. for Poof, not himself. Quotes Timmy: (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by teenager oriented ToonNick. (slaps down newspaper) NOT ON MY WATCH! Poof loves Nick Jr! I have no idea that he watches it at such a young age! I also had no idea that he made ME watch with him! Zim: Let me see that, Turner! You've spammed me in the season finale, so I should have a look-see. (gasp) (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by... (pauses) Timmy: I gotta protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: That won't help any. I'm got a pro for... Timmy: What? Zim: Nick Jr. or ToonNick? I can't decide. Oh Yeah! ToonNick. (laughing) Timmy: WHAT? But I need to protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: THAT puny fairy? Timmy: He's not just a fairy. I wished for him. Wait a sec, if you know about my fairies, shouldn't they go away forever? SpongeBob: I know about him, too. Jimmy: I know about your holograms. Fanboy: I know! Chum Chum: Me too! Timmy: How'd- GAH! Zim: Jorgen told me that it's okay to tell US. Dib: You can tell Nicktoons. Timmy: I think I'm telling Aang. Zim: HOLD IT! Aang? Really? Timmy: Fine... Zim: No matter: ToonNick will be here when you come back! (whispers) Can you switch it to Nick Jr, please? (60 minutes later...) Timmy: I'm back! Zim: Nick Jr.'s still on! GAH! Timmy: What'd I tell you? Zim: Wait until next episode, Turner! ToonNick It Is (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Nick Jr. lost to ToonNick. Quotes (RING!) Zim: Yes? WHAT? TOONNICK WON! Timmy: NO! Wait, is that Viacom on the phone? Zim: Yep. Timmy: Place Schoolhouse Rock on the channel, thanks! Zim: What'd they say? Timmy: They'll put it on in a future date. Preschool Crossover (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nick Jr. characters come in the Cartoon World. Quotes Zim: Hey! What's this? TURNER! Can you open the door? Timmy: FINE! (opens door) Ming-Ming: Hi! Timmy: (closes door) The Wonder Pets are here! Zim: Lemme check! (opens door) (screams) Blue Puppy: (bark) Zim: You nincompoop! Do you know what we have here, TURNER? Turner: Nick Jr. characters. Zim: Who ELSE is here? Molly: Hello! Zim: Bubble Guppies. I had to ask. The Death Of Nick Jr. (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Nick Jr. is replaced by ToonNick. Quotes Timmy: Aw! Why'd I not protect Nick Jr. when I had the chance? Zim: Turner, everyone liked ToonNick better. Timmy: Grr... Chum & Go (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Plankton starts a new fast-food chain called Chum & Go, by converting The Chum Bucket and the Flabby Patty shack into 2 Chum & Go locations. Quotes Plankton: I'm gonna have to have a chain, Karen. (build build build) (whirr) Plankton: Perfect! (sings) If you are hungry, then remember this one thing 1+1=2, 2-1=1, and Person+Food=Happy. Plankton: Perfect! Too Much Trash (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) People start burning more fuel and throwing more cans and bottles away. The Nicktoons are aware of this. Quotes SpongeBob: What the? Zim: Grr! TRASH! Trash everywhere! I HATE TRASH! Timmy: Morning, guys! Why are you in the treehouse so early? We don't come here until 4pm! SpongeBob: It's Sunday, Timmy. Zim: Turner! What's this? Timmy: A bunch of trash. Zim: I know! And it's becoming a problem! Timmy: Hasn't anyone learned to clean up their act? Zim: I guess not, Turner. Timmy: Uh oh! The recycling center! It's CLOSED! Zim: You mean that the people will throw away a lot of this trash? Timmy: At least this house is energy-free. Bagel: Forgot to install these. No offense. Timmy: Wha? Chrome: Hey, Bagel! Let's put the propane over here! Jimmy: Pukin' Pluto! How much energy are they gonna use? Timmy: Well, Bagel and Chrome are putting energy wasters in here! Jimmy: What? Energy wasters? Timmy: Yeah! The Wacktopus(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner joins a nature show. Quotes Zim:It says here that the creature is nonexistent. Timmy:It's Real! Zim:No It's Not. Timmy:Is Too! Zim:Is Not! *the past 2 words go again,and again,and again,and again* Open At 9... A Bar! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner tries to cause chaos at the newest bar to shut it down. Quotes (tack tack tack) Bartender: (reads) No kids after 9pm. Perfect. (next meeting) Timmy: A new bar just opened. Zim: I got chased around by a Wackopus, Turner. Timmy: You kept saying it didn't exist. Zim: Wait! Something's off. A... new bar? GAH! Irrelevent Stuff (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) KM and Bagel judge shows. Quotes KM: What's first? Bagel: First up! KM: Joey, you're fired from this wiki! (laughing) Bagel: Rusty, you're fired, too. KM: High-five! (interrupted) Well, well, well. Sanjay Patel. Sanjay: Wha? KM: This is the wrong time to visit, so please go. Bagel: The Breadwinners are so fired! KM: I'd bet even money that that show will be for adults! Bagel: True that! Nickelodeon Studios (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons fight for a theater. Quotes Timmy: Nickelodeon Studios, 2004. I loved it. The treehouse, today. Nothing but boring everyday. Zim: Untrue, Turner! IWQHIDIIOKFPUISGH=(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy accidentally makes evreyone speak in gibberish but himself. Quotes Zim:hugreifuhjkchgfdjkhgj! Timmy:I'M TRYING! Bagel:HDHDNHT~? KM:HHDSQUAUSU(DhyEU! Timmy:please don't do that KM Zim:TYUDYFPEOOOTUEORKFFF! BageL:(slaps face) I Wanna Play House(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Zim is annoyed by evreything in the show,so he decides to replace the entire show with a little girl playing with dolls, but Timmy tries to get things back to normal,he ends up in the girl's room,and the girl mistakes him for one of her dolls. Quotes Zim:I am sick of this. Timmy:Well,then don't be in it. Zim:Great idea turner!And I will replace it with the worst possible footage ever! Timmy:Yeah!Wait,WHAT?! The Big Pony (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy Turner accidentally gives Flute (a pony I came up with) Super Seeds (from Fairly Oddparents episode "Farm Pit".) Note: The creator of this episode hates girl's shows. Quotes Timmy: What am I gonna do with a pony? Zim: Su-per seeds. Timmy: SUPER SEEDS? Don't touch those. Here, flute. Lots of hay. (looks at Super Seeds) Timmy: Son of a gun. I gave her Super Seeds. (rumble) Zim: You messed up HUGE time, Turner. Timmy: You think? Zim Gets Crazy (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim goes insane about GIR moving to Retroville, So Zim takes over Retroville and saves GIR. Quotes Zim: Foolish citizens of Retroville, I'll take over your city and save GIR. Jimmy: Oh no you don't (zaps Zim's ship) Zim: Aaahhh!!! (crash) Carl: Is he okay? Sheen: Yeah. GIR: Me too Zim: GIR? GIR: Zim? (GIR hugs Zim) Zim: And now I'll unleash screaming terror of death. (Zim laughs and blows up Retroville) Jimmy: Carl, Sheen, Goddard, To my hovercar, I got a plan. (Jimmy in the Hovercar zaps Zim's house) Zim: Aaahhh!!! My house! GIR, get that puny humans (GIR's eyes turns red) GIR: Yes sir! (Everyone screams but Zim and GIR, GIR attacks the hovercar.) Sentimental Value (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons hoard a lot. Quotes Timmy: (sings) Mr. Derpy is a dork, a blasted dork I can't believe that crap, that crap WOO! All: (sings) This gets worse every day, every day Feed Vicky some fattening potion I can't believe, can't disagree I cannot understand what's going on! (pause for 2 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! (pause for 3 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! (pause for 3 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! KM: (sings) (pauses for 3 seconds) Stand away or you'll get blocked Oh, where is that blasted clock? They are coming, head to dock OR SHORE!!!!!!!!! All but KM: (sings) We must fight for the freedom! OH YEAH! We must fight for the freedom! Zim: (sings) Turner, can you turn that racket down? It's causing a commotion! I will fight for the freedom! Timmy: Uno, Dos, Thres, Quadro! All but Zim: (sings) We must fight for the freedom! Oh Yeah! We... will... fight... for... the freedom! Timmy: Good song, right? (points to hoarders) GY-Guy: I like this trash to be better! For Craziville! Life after Y-Guy, Pt 1 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) How Craziville would feel if Y-Guy suddenly disappeared. Quotes Narrator: (in his best British voice) What would happen if Y-Guy suddenly disappeared? This is not the story of how he might disappear, this is the story of the world he leaves behind. Timmy: Too much wishy-washy! Outta here! (turns page) Life after Y-Guy, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) How life would be if Y-Guy disappeared. Quotes Narrator: (in his best British voice) This episode of Life after Y-Guy, we feel the crumbling of buildings. Timmy: Too much wishy-washy! Outta here! (turns page) The Domestic Dictators (written by Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Ever thought of Hitler and his crew....as HOUSECATS? Quotes Timmy:There is something awfully suspicious about these cats. Zim:Look fine to me. Timmy:You sure about that? Zim:Ye- Housecat:SHEIKHEIT! Timmy:Uh Oh.We better dispose of these before it's too late Gordon:Yeah!There making a bad image of cats like ...us *gulps* Timmy: Gordon? Zimmy Neutron (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim becomes Jimmy Neutron. Quotes GIR: What are you doing? Zim: Building a time machine. GIR: Cool Zim: Do you like it? GIR: Yes, What does it do? Zim: Let me show you. (Zim goes back in time, Zim screams) GIR: Oh no, Zim is missing. Let's go save him. (Zim and GIR gets sucks into a whirlpool and lands in 2001 in Zim's Town) GIR: Where were we? Zim: I don't know, Were at the beginning. GIR and Zim: Oh my. The Kitty Giant (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim & Dib try an extra dose of growth on a kitty cat, because it's growing too slow. Quotes Zim: Outta my way, Turner! Timmy: What the heck is going on here? Dib: A kitty is growing too slow. Timmy: (laughing) Zim: It is. Timmy: Male or female? Dib: (measures) G-cup, 20' waist, 35' hips and butt, yep, it's female. Timmy: Those measurements are crap and boring! Dib: Oh, really? (zap!) Dib: Yes! Zim: Dammit, Turner! Note: Due to mild language, this aired on ToonNick 1 week after it was SUPPOSED to air. The 2nd Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim is Un-Nicktooned. Quotes Sparky: The Un-Nicktooners are here. Zim: Goodbye, Turner. Dib: See ya sometimes! Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Cartoon Crossover Category:Episode lists